revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Revenge of the Island Wiki:Dawn
Dawn is a contestant in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and is placed on the Toxic Rats. Coverage Dawn first appears in the first episode, in a boat with the other twelve contestants. She is seen meditating on the rails and talks to B. Later, Chris McLean blows up the boat, sending the thirteen contestants in the water. Dawn is the first one to the beach and is meditating on a rock, holding a starfish. This annoys Jo because she wanted to beat the others. Dawn is later seen with the other twelve meditating on a different rock and is sitting with Zoey and Mike. Dawn freaks out Zoey and tries to do something with her hand. Zoey rejects and Chris announces something over the loudspeakers. When a mysterious creature appears, knocking down trees, Dawn is seen running with the other contestants. As she reaches the others, Mike backs away from her. Dawn is placed on the Toxic Rats with B, Dakota, Lightning, Sam, Scott and Staci. In the first challenge, they have to cut down their log, which is hanging on a tree by rope. B comes up with a plan by balancing everyone on top of each other. Everyone is balanced except for B. Dawn holds up Dakota, who cuts down their log. The Mutant Maggots already beat them and have started the race. The Toxic Rats quickly catch up and pass them, while going down the hill. The Toxic Rats arrive first and place their log on a stump. They think that they won the challenge and cheer. Suddenly, the Mutant Maggots appear, and fly into a building, making it further than the Rats. Chris announces that the Mutant Maggots won, which upsets the Rats. At elimination, Dawn is the fourth to receive a marshmallow. When Staci gets hers, the contestants move away, because her marshmallow is radioactive. This causes Staci's hair to fall off and is sent off the island. Design Dawn was the character whose design changed completely since the original concept of Total Drama Reloaded, even more drastic as Mike, Cameron, Zoey and Dakota's designs did. In the original 12-contestant lineup, her name was "Molly". Her original design consisted of pale skin, short jet black hair, light blue earrings, a white t-shirt, four red wristbands, baggy dark blue-green jeans, green shoes and she was one of the tallest females in the concept. After, the original design was redesigned and her named was changed to "Dawn" and she became the shortest female or overall, the shortest contestant in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, being the same height as Cameron, another drastic change to her design. Her design consists of long, light blonde hair, pale skin, a light blue dress shirt with a green cardigan over it, a black skirt over purple tights and small black sneakers. Though, her original design was recycled in some ways, as her earrings and wristbands are currently used on Zoey. However, the only thing that was kept on her from her original design was her skin tone, her eye type and the shape of her ears. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I love to read people’s auras. *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Kenya Lennan – to calm me down. Green, like Mother Earth. The Draft, but it’s certainly not an accurate portrayal. All-natural soy burgers and tofu fries. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': My dreams are never crazy. I control my own dreams. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': When I told my parents that I was great at reading people’s minds. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I once got someone’s zodiac sign totally wrong! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I gave tarot readings to all my friends. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to get into history and become a historian. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': The warlock Larafin… he’s amazing! We’d both read each other’s palms. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: I’d go out with friends and enjoy the forest. Audition Tape In Dawn's audition tape, she is shown in her tree house and greets everyone as "citizens of the universe". She's recording this video because she's auditioning for season four. She then greets a squirrel and states the if she wins the show, she'll donate her money to mother earth, then a hawk comes down and takes the squirrel, scaring Dawn. Video:Dawn's Audition Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Dawn is described as a moonchild. **Additionally, Todd Kauffman described the term "moonchild" as "a nice way of saying 'weirdo'." **Another famous term for "moonchild" is a Wicca in training. *Dawn's design is the most changed design from the Total Drama Reloaded original concept, as her design and name were drastically changed. *As shown in the third trailer for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and the promotional images from the Cakes Entertainment page, Dawn likes to meditate. *Dawn is one of two characters to have had their name changed. **Interestingly, Dawn's original name (Molly) is a diminutive form of Jo's original name (Mary). *According to her biography, she seems to be a vegetarian, she's in-touch with nature and she read her friends' future. *Dawn has been shown to be friendly with animals throughout the season. *Her elimination in episode five is similar to Noah's elimination in Total Drama World Tour, since they both found out about the main antagonist's plan and the antagonist ends up eliminating them in the episode. *Dawn looks slightly similar to Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter,as they both have the same hair colour and style and are both known to be moonchilds to their friends. Gallery Image:Molly.png|Dawn's original design. Image:DawnTDROTI.png|Dawn is revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale trailer. Image:dawnpromo.png|Dawn, in a promotional image. Image:Tdroti9.png|Dawn with the others on the beach. Image:Pic1.JPG|Dawn is seen running with the other contestants... Image:Pic2.JPG|...but she's tired from the running. Image:Pic3.JPG|Dawn, along with B, Zoey, Jo, and Mike, see a toilet flying at them... Image:Toiletdodging.png|...and they dodge it. Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Dawn, along with B, Sam, and Lightning, sitting on a couch, which happens to be on Chef. Image:Cheering.png|Dawn, along with Sam, B, and Lightning, are cheering. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Dawn and her team passing the Mutant Maggots in a challenge. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Dawn with her team during the same challenge. Image:Dawncalming.jpg|Dawn meditating on a tree stump. Image:830px-Dawnpj's.png|Dawn meditating in her cabin... Image:Dawnspooked.png|...while a firefly frightens her. warter skiiing 2.PNG|Dawn is water skiing with Brick and Sam. 310ToCrazytownReference.png|Dawn is being framed for Scott's actions. Dawn leaves ;(.png|Dawn is eliminated. See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Female Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats